final_frontiorfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Nova
Terra Nova is a Terran Federation Staple colony. History Terra Nova was discovered by famed explorer Ronald Tracey during his survey of the Exodus Sector. Shown to have greater habitable conditions than even Eden Prime, many parties have begun to fight for the right to colonize Terra Nova. The rights were granted to Keith Mitchell, who selected a group of two hundred Humans and Kazleti to help develop the planet. Their ship, the SS Conestoga, was launched from Earth in 2262 from the Mojave Desert. In 2264, the ship arrived at Terra Nova and established the Conestoga colony on the planet. The colony soon prospered with the hardworking Human and Kazleti colonists farming the land and mining minerals to keep the colony successful. By 2271, the Senate of the Terran Federation announced that another ship carrying five hundred colonists would be sent to Terra Nova. Though Mitchell supported the idea, many colonists did not like the idea of "outsiders" settling on their home. Soon, an opposition formed on the planet led by a colonist named Mark Logan, who wished for Terra Nova to stand alone. When the ship, the SS Endeavor landed on Terra Nova, Logan and his supporters stormed the ship and began killing the colonists on-board. Sixty colonists were killed before Mitchell's supporters clashed with Logan's men and forced Logan and his supporters to flee into the forests. Following the incidents caused by Logan and his men, the colonization of Terra Nova continued with the discovery of Helium-3 and rich resources on the gas giant of Borr in the Asgard system. The Borr Rush led to a massive expansion in Terra Nova's economy and population and the founding of the Asgard Resource Corporation. Within a few years, Terra Nova became a highly diverse and prosperous staple colony. Terra Nova was one of many worlds swept up in the Sports Renaissance with the creations of its own baseball, basketball, hockey, lacrosse and football leagues. By the 27th century, the colony had 440 Million colonists. Category:Terran Federation colonies * Geography Bodies of water *Goshen Ocean *Warren Ocean *Morris Ocean *Norfolk Ocean *Canaan Ocean *Roxbury Sea *Salisbury Sea *Sharon Sea *Thomaston Sea *Lake Winsted *Lake Bantam *Litchfield River *Kent River *Harwinton River Regions *Auger Mountains *Dunbar Plains *Devon Mountains *Hamden Plains *Amity Plains *Madison Plateau *Darien Islands *Bethe Valley *Cromwell Valley *Clinton Glacier *Saybrook Mountains *Ivoryton Forests *Fenwick Islands *Haddam Valley *Ponset Islands *Shailey Island Points of Interest *Terra Nova Colonial House *Kobasa University *Resnik College *Dixon Stadium *Jasta Theater *Terra Nova Colonial Museum *Harrison Memorial *Augur Museum of Art *New Haven Spaceport *Jensen Hospital *Scherr Theater *Porter Park *Saliers Hospital *Conestoga colony *Endeavor Memorial *Devon Mines *Saybrook Mines Cities *New Haven *Ansonia *Derby *Meriden *Milford *Waterbury *Bridgeport *Danbury *Norwalk *Shelton *Stamford *Torrington *Middletown Natural History Plants *Fire flower *Peltan tree *Zeltu bush *Zeltu *Quandash flower *Grental *Kite plant *Kibo tree *Kibo Animals *Angler *Beetle moth *Choku *Crawlfish *Crystal snake *Firebee *Gackle bat *Garnant *Kitehawk *Kliknik *Mamien *Mawgax *Mooka *Rakhmar *Runyip *Stintaril *Thyrsl *Tybis *Viper wasp *Whisper bird *Woolamander Category:Terran Federation colonies *